


Equal Matched

by Larry_Metal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Biting, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Metal/pseuds/Larry_Metal
Summary: Angered and hurt by Nines solving one of his cases in so much less time than he could, Connor confronts his successor at the DPD and ends up understanding him and his motives a lot better than he originally thought he did.





	Equal Matched

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to get back into writing DBH - I have a lot of WIPs, but I wanted something new, something simple that wouldn’t be too long. But of course, because it’s me, it ended up a lot longer than I planned LMAO. So the way I got this idea was I asked one of my Discord friends to pick prompts from a list and give me some, and he chose “public, biting, strength”. And then...this happened LMAO. Also I usually write the androids without dicks, but for some reason it made sense to make them have them here lmao. And I usually write the androids as lightweight, but again, it made sense in this for them not to be hahaha. I even tried to get plot in there. But who knows what plot is anymore LMAO.

Connor didn’t want to make a scene.

So as soon as he returned to the precinct, he didn’t even listen to whatever Hank was muttering beside him, quickly walking towards the bathroom and catching Nines’ gaze from across the office, beckoning him with a sharp glare. Nines raised an eyebrow at the look on his predecessor’s face, but followed him into the bathroom anyway, allowing himself to be pulled into a stall and stood down once the door was locked.

“Look, Nines,” Connor began, unable to stop the slight scowl that came to his face as he glared up at the RK900. “I understand that you were made to be more advanced than I am. And I know that you don’t go around bragging about how quickly you can solve cases, or dodge bullets, or catch suspects.” A sigh escaped him before he squinted up at the RK900. “But why did you have to solve _my_ case, that I’ve been working on for _four months_ , in _two days_ , when I was completely capable of handling it myself?” 

Before Nines could reply, Connor kept talking. “Yes, I’m aware that it was important to have it solved as soon as possible, but I was so close to getting a lead, and then you just came in and closed it in _two days_. Because you’ve already solved all your _own_ cases, with all that _processing power_ of yours, so you had to take one of mine that I _couldn’t_ do _fast enough_. Being the _less advanced model_ , and all.” 

__

__

“Connor,” Nines stated, his eyes narrowing. “you are being unprofessional.” 

The RK800 stared incredulously at his successor. “ _I’m_ being unprofessional?” he snapped. “After you were gloating over being able to solve _my_ case in so much less time than I could?” 

Nines’ jaw clenched. “I do not gloat.” 

Connor gave him a sharp look. “Yet you pointed out multiple mistakes I made in my attempt to solve _my own case_.” he put in, and Nines paused. “How I missed clear evidence, how I didn’t have enough leads that I could have easily gotten if I’d have looked further, and how I shouldn’t have even kept the case if it was taking me this long. How I should have just given it to you so I wouldn’t have to take _four months_ solving something you could in _two days_.” 

“I was only attempting to provide assistance.” Nines told him. “It is important for officers to work together when the need arises. I did not know it would upset you--” 

“I’m not _upset_ ,” Connor sighed, now staring up at Nines with a mixture of anger and hurt in his expression. A scoff fell from his lips. “and I didn’t _need_ your assistance.” 

That was when the door of the bathroom suddenly opened, another officer’s presence making itself known, and Connor didn’t get a chance to react before Nines grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up in one swift motion and pulling him hard against his front. Instinctively, Connor’s legs wrapped around his successor’s waist, before he paused, narrowing his eyes and parting his lips to speak, but Nines held a finger over his lips. 

_I do not want the sight of both of us in a single bathroom stall to arouse suspicion, and for the wrong idea to be received from the implications._ the RK900 explained wirelessly, and Connor nodded, keeping his mouth shut as the person in the other stall flushed the toilet and made their way to the sink. 

Connor stared back at Nines as the other officer washed their hands, gazing at his successor with his eyes still narrowed, yet there was something hurt in their dark depths. _I’m not trying to be unprofessional_ , he explained, his eyebrows drawing together slightly. _It’s just...somewhat disheartening when I’ve been working on this case for four months, and then you solve it in two days. I suppose it just...reminded me that you’re built to be better than me._ Connor sighed quietly as he shook his head. _I’m sorry, Nines, it doesn’t matter. Machines get replaced all the time, and people still use the old ones. Just because you’re more advanced than me doesn’t make me...obsolete._ Even though he’d said it, Connor couldn’t help but doubt his own words. What really was the point of keeping him around if he was less advanced than the RK900, if Nines could solve the same case Connor had been working on for four months in two days? 

_Connor_ , Nines cut in, staring up at his predecessor with a multitude of emotions in his blue-grey eyes, some that Connor couldn’t recognize. Some that Connor had never even seen before. _You are not inferior to me, just because your processing power is not as fast as mine._ Even though the other officer had left the bathroom, Nines still spoke to the RK800 wirelessly. _One human cannot be truly inferior to another, and it is the same for androids._

Connor scoffed. _I don’t know, Nines, I’m n--_

Nines cut him off again. _Despite the AP700 being more advanced than the PL600, that does not make the PL600 without a use._ he put in. _You are a valuable asset to the DPD, even if my presence here makes you no longer the most advanced android in the precinct. You are still a highly advanced prototype, capable of billions of calculations per second, and you have solved cases that I would not have been able to, given my lack of advanced social protocols. Just because you are less advanced does not make you lesser to me. I did not mean to imply that by assisting you with solving the case you appeared to be having trouble completing. I was only attempting to assist. I was not meaning to “gloat” by pointing out where you erred. You are not lesser than me simply because you do not process as fast as I can, that is not what I believe at all, and that is not the impression I wanted to give when I assisted you._

_Well, yes, but…_ Connor trailed off, realizing Nines was right. Even though every time the RK900 had pointed out that his predecessor wasn’t as advanced, it caused a slight stab of pain in the RK800’s thirium pump, but somehow, Connor knew that there wasn’t any maliciousness intended. Not only with Nines’ words, but his actions as well. He wasn’t trying to prove he was better than Connor by solving his case for him, or anything like that - that was just the way Nines was. 

_I apologize, Connor._ Nines continued, and there was something in his mental voice that made the RK800 pause and gaze at his successor with a raised eyebrow, attempting once again to analyze the emotions in his eyes. _I did not realize that attempting to correct the mistakes you made in your case would cause you emotional hurt._

Connor opened his mouth to speak before he shut it again, blinking down at Nines. That was when he was able to recognize some of the emotions in the RK900’s blue-grey eyes - nothing cold or arrogant that would tell Connor his successor really felt like he was better than the RK800. No, Nines didn’t think that way at all. Connor could tell. And he suddenly felt like an asshole for assuming that Nines had solved his case just to prove he could do it so much faster than his predecessor. 

_It’s alright._ Connor told him, his eyebrows drawing together as he stared down at him, something inside him aching at the hurt in Nines’ eyes - rA9, that was what it was - hurt. God, Connor had really screwed up. _I’m sorry as well, for assuming that you solved my case to...prove a point, or something like that. I know that you’re not like that, Nines. I know you don’t brag._

Something had suddenly changed in the air, it seemed, as the two continued to stare at each other, Connor’s processing power completely narrowing his field of vision to Nines, the look in Nines’ blue-grey eyes. The RK900 was just gazing up at him so deeply, and Connor’s cheeks flushed a light blue, something inside him slightly embarrassed at how closely he was being analyzed. He felt like he was being _admired_. Especially with the position they were in, Connor’s legs still wrapped around Nines’ waist and the RK900 holding him up with no problem, even though no one had come in the bathroom for several minutes. 

But Connor couldn’t look away. 

Especially not as Nines leaned forward and connected their lips, and Connor didn’t even hesitate before letting his eyes slip shut and his own lips move against his successor’s. He didn’t know what it was, but something seemed to open up inside his circuits as his hands slid down the RK900’s back to rest between his shoulder blades. And despite all of Nines’ advanced processing power, and the fact that he was able to stop a car with his bare hands, chase a suspect down on foot when the suspect was speeding down the highway, he kissed almost nervously, and it occurred to Connor then that neither he nor Nines had ever kissed anyone before. 

But Connor didn’t mind. 

When they separated, Connor sucked in a breath, even though he didn’t even need to breathe, but he felt like his chest had gone tight, his thirium pump pounding hard against his chassis. “I apologize,” Nines began, his voice strangely low and breathy, and Connor was about to cut in and tell him that there was nothing to be sorry for, but the RK900 kept talking. “I felt as though I needed to conduct an experiment.” 

Connor paused, raising an eyebrow. “On what?” he asked. 

Nines frowned, his eyes flicking to the side before he caught his predecessor’s gaze again. “To see if kissing you would cause me to become aroused.” 

Connor’s eyes widened, his lips parting slightly but any words dying in his throat as he stared back at Nines. His thirium pump pounded wildly. “And what was the result?” he questioned, his own voice sounding oddly strangled. 

Nines’ front pressed harder against Connor’s, and the RK800 sucked in a breath at the look in his successor’s eyes, the way his pupils swallowed up his blue-grey irises. “I am aroused.” he stated, his voice low and raspy, before he leaned closer to Connor to murmur in his ear. “And you are as well.” 

Connor smashed their lips together. 

The ragged moan that ripped from Nines’ throat went straight to Connor’s cock like a bolt of lightning, and he pressed their mouths harder together, his teeth nipping at Nines’ lower lip and his hands sliding up to rest on the back of the RK900’s neck. Nines kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, his tongue slipping out to enter Connor’s mouth, and the RK800 moaned loudly, the needy noise being swallowed up by his successor’s mouth immediately. Their tongues tangled together, shaky gasps escaping Connor’s lips at the feeling of Nines’ tongue stroking along his, right along all those sensors, clustered close together in his mouth. His tongue had been built for analysis, after all, and he could feel excess fluid dripping down his chin and making the kiss sloppy, but he only raked his nails through Nines’ hair as he bit down hard on the RK900’s bottom lip again. Tugging it with his teeth tore a ragged noise from his successor’s throat, and Connor whined low in the back of his throat as his hips instinctively thrusted forward to brush his hard cock against the flat planes of Nines’ stomach. 

They broke apart, analysis fluid dripping from both of their mouths and running down their chins, and Connor panted harshly as he stared down at Nines. His successor’s face was flushed dark blue, ragged gasps spilling from his mouth as he gazed up at the RK800 with heavy-lidded eyes, his hands trembling slightly where they still held Connor up against the door. Connor didn’t even need to look to know Nines was just as hard as he was, a scan telling him that the RK900’s arousal levels had skyrocketed to nearly their limit. 

“Nines,” Connor choked out, panting shakily. “I--I need--” 

“Yes,” Nines stated, his voice similarly breathy, despite being an android. “I know. Now?” 

_rA9, yes_. “Please.” was all Connor could think to say, his head falling back against the door as ragged gasps spilled from his lips, his hips rocking forward to grind his hard cock against Nines’ stomach where it pressed into. 

“What do you want me to do?” Nines asked, his voice oddly quiet with a slight, almost nervous tremble to it, his body not only shaking from arousal. Connor reached out to run his fingers down his successor’s cheek, trying to wordlessly reassure him, and Nines leaned into the touch, gazing up at the RK800 with half-lidded eyes. 

“Can you, ah…” Connor’s cheeks flushed lightly as he attempted to word what he wanted Nines to do. “keep holding me up like this, but turn me around to face the door?” 

Nines was quiet for a moment, his head tilting, before he maneuvered his predecessor into the requested position, his hands wrapped around Connor’s waist and pressing him up against the door, and a shaky gasp escaped the RK800’s lips as he set his hands against the door and wrapped his legs around Nines’ waist the best he could from how he was being held up. He could feel his successor’s hard cock slotted between his ass cheeks, even through their clothes, and he bit his lip as his fists clenched against the door. There was just something about Nines holding him up so easily, like he wasn’t 200 pounds of plastic and metal, that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Connor’s cock, heat pulsing through his circuits. “ _Shit_ \--Nines--” he barely managed to choke out. 

“Connor,” Nines gasped, his front pressing against his predecessor’s back, and Connor could feel how hard he was shaking, the thought of the effect he was having on the RK900 sending another bolt of arousal through his circuits. “this is--indecorous--” 

“You started it with your ‘experiment’.” Connor pointed out, and Nines paused before he nodded. The RK800 turned to gaze at his successor, reaching down to rest one of his hands atop Nines’ folded around his middle. “But we don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to.” Nines’ blue-grey eyes flicked toward the floor, and Connor reached back with his other hand to tilt the RK900’s head back up, ignoring the bolt of arousal that raced through his CPU at the realization that Nines was still holding him up with no problem, without any assistance from his predecessor now. “We don’t have to do this here, we can wait until our shifts are over.” And despite the slight pain it caused in his thirium pump, Connor still offered a small, reassuring smile as he ran his fingers down Nines’ cheek. “Or we don’t have to continue at all. If you don’t want to engage in--” 

“No,” Nines cut him off, his voice strangely breathy as one of his hands came up to rest on Connor’s on his cheek, and the RK800 sucked in a breath as he realized he was now being held up against the door with only one of Nines’ hands. “I want to continue. Attempting to return to work with such high...levels of arousal will make my tasks difficult.” His face flushed a darker blue. “As well as the fact that I simply want to do this with you, Connor.” 

The angle made it difficult for Connor to crash their lips together again, but he still managed to, one hand splayed against the stall door and the other gripping the back of Nines’ neck. Shaky moans were spilling from Connor’s lips, and Nines swallowed them up, kissing him back just as hungrily with his hands trembling hard where they held tightly around the RK800’s middle. 

Wanting to get some reaction from his successor, Connor thrusted his hips back, grinding his ass into the hard cock pressed against him. A sharp gasp escaped Nines, and Connor didn’t get a chance to grind into him again before the RK900’s teeth suddenly chomped into his predecessor’s shoulder, and Connor’s eyes shot open wide as a ragged moan ripped from his throat. “ _Shit--!_ ” 

Nines pulled back in surprise, and Connor huffed at the loss, trying to grind his ass back against his successor’s cock. The slight pain in his chassis where Nines had bitten him was beginning to fade, and a needy noise escaped his throat, his hips jerking forwards as if he could chase the feeling that had shocked through him as soon as the RK900 had sank his teeth into his shoulder. 

“I--apologize--” Nines choked out, his voice strangled. 

“Do that again.” Connor grunted, and Nines gazed at him in confusion. 

“Bite you again?” he asked, and Connor nodded quickly. “I do not want to harm you, Connor, I do not understand why you woul--” 

“ _Nines_ ,” Connor gasped out, rolling his eyes. “it felt good. Really good, just--” Nines’ teeth sinking into the side of his neck cut him off, and the RK800’s eyes rolled back as another loud moan tore from his lips, his clenched fists shaking where they pressed against the door as his hips rocked forward into nothing. “ _Ah--shit--!_ ” He whined at the lack of touch to his cock, the friction from his pants not nearly enough, and his chest heaved as he panted harshly, another sob ripping from his throat at the feeling of Nines’ teeth sinking deeper into where they’d bitten down. Connor could feel his chassis bending at how hard his successor was biting him, and he had to bite his lip so he couldn’t beg for Nines to break the plastic beneath his synthetic skin, draw thirium to the surface that would spill down the side of his neck that his successor would have to lick off. 

The thought of that sent another bolt of arousal through Connor, and he instinctively pressed his neck harder against the RK900’s teeth, a whine spilling from his throat as Nines’ mouth pulled away, his lips pressing kisses against where he’d bitten, and Connor felt his eyelids glitch. 

“Nines,” he choked again, feeling like he was drowning with how high his arousal levels were, his circuits burning with aching need. “touch me-- _ghhh--_ ” 

“How?” Nines questioned, his voice strangely having gone quiet with an edge of something almost nervous to it, and the RK800 paused. It occurred to Connor then that Nines had never done anything like this before - hell, Connor hadn’t either, had hardly even touched himself since he’d gotten the genital upgrade. And they both had sexual subroutines, a list of prompts that would pop into their HUDs if the need arose, but there was a difference between knowledge and experience, Connor knew. 

So Connor reached behind him to take one of Nines’ hands, guiding it to his cock. “Like this.” he told him, a shaky gasp falling from his lips as his own fingers wrapped around his dick and gave it a few firm strokes. Nines was silent for a moment, analyzing, before he reached forward and pushed his predecessor’s hand aside to replace it with his own. 

And Connor nearly sobbed at the feeling of the RK900’s warm hand around his cock, torn between thrusting his hips forward to get more friction and back against Nines’ crotch to give him some of the pleasure he was feeling as well. A choked whimper fell from his lips instead as he stayed where he was, suspended in the air with one of Nines’ hands holding him up by his middle and the other slowly stroking his cock. “Aah--ah, ah, ohh god, N-Nines…” Connor almost screamed as Nines suddenly twisted his hand on an upstroke, right at the moment he drove his teeth into the back of his predecessor’s neck, hard enough to crack his chassis and cause thirium to drip down his neck and towards the back of his shirt. “ _Nines--! Aah--god--!_ ” 

His hand slammed hard against the stall door, and he sucked in a breath as soon as the sound echoed through the empty bathroom, both androids pausing to listen for a moment, their bodies completely still save for Connor’s cock throbbing hard in Nines’ hand. Once it was clear that no one had heard, Nines returned his attention to the crack now in the RK800’s neck chassis, his tongue flicking out to lick up the stream of thirium that had dripped from the wound, and Connor’s eyes rolled back as a ragged moan tore from his throat, his nails raking down the stall door. “ _Hnnh-aaaah--ohhh--_ ” 

“The...combination of pain and pleasure is...enjoyable for you?” Nines panted against the back of Connor’s neck, sounding as though he was beginning to lose whatever composure he had left. Another hard thrust of Connor’s hips against the RK900’s cock had his breath hitching, his head falling forward with a choked off moan before he sank his teeth back into the juncture of Connor’s neck and shoulder to avoid making any more noise. 

“ _Yesss_ ,” Connor hissed through gritted teeth, biting his lip hard to try and stifle his own moans, hoping to rA9 that no one else would come in the bathroom. _God, he already felt like he was losing it, and Nines had hardly even started._ “I’ll--explain later--I-- _aah--!_ ” The teeth in his flesh suddenly clenched harder, and the RK800 had to bite hard on his hand to prevent a sob from escaping, his cock throbbing almost painfully in his successor’s hand. “Ohh god--N-Nines, pl-plea-- _aaah--_ ” 

Keeping one hand wrapped around the RK800’s cock, Nines stroked him firmly, grinding his own dick between Connor’s thighs around his waist. Broken, gasping moans were pouring from Connor’s throat, his eyes squeezed shut with tears gathered on the lashes as he clamped his hand over his mouth. Attempting to thrust into Nines’ strokes hardly had any effect - his successor’s hold on him was strong, and the position he’d put himself in made sure that he was completely at the mercy of the RK900. The thought of that only caused his cock to throb harder, his circuits burning and aching. “ _Ghh_ \--ohh-ohhh god-- _aah_ , Nines-- _mmh--_ ” 

Nines was shaking hard behind Connor, the RK800 could feel it. Could feel the way he trembled when he sank his teeth into Connor’s neck or shoulder, sometimes hard enough to only deactivate the synthetic skin around where he’d bitten, and sometimes hard enough to crack Connor’s chassis, cause thirium to drip down his skin in a warm trickle that made the RK800’s cock twitch and throb hard in his successor’s hand. Connor was grinding back against him, Nines’ hard cock pressed against his ass, and gasps and pants were spilling from his mouth as well, though he was trying to stifle them by biting hard into Connor’s chassis whenever there would be a particularly firm thrust. 

Connor was moaning constantly at that point, the circuits in his lower stomach and groin beginning to burn intensely as Nines’ strokes sped up, the RK800 having shoved his fingers into his own mouth to not only muffle the noises spilling from his throat, but to also stroke his own sensitive tongue. “N-Niiiines-- _ghhh--_ ” Connor sobbed, analysis fluid dripping down his chin as he pressed his fingers hard into the center of his tongue, right at the moment Nines’ thumb swiped over his tip, and he barely managed to shove his fingers deeper into his mouth to stifle the broken cry that tore from his throat. “C-close, I’m close, I-I’m close, don’t stop-- _aah--shit--_ N-Nines, don’t stop, pl-please-- _aaah--god--!_ " 

And Nines drove his teeth into the side of Connor’s neck hard enough for the RK800 to hear his own chassis break under the force of his counterpart’s bite. 

Connor’s orgasm hit him like a freight train, a sound between a glitched, broken sob and a ragged moan ripping from his throat as he came all over Nines’ hand, his successor continuing to stroke him through it until the RK800 slumped against the stall door with harsh pants spilling from his mouth, his overheated chest heaving and a whine escaping his lips as the RK900 pulled his hand away from his predecessor’s cock. Connor had only a moment to catch Nines’ hand before it pulled back, staring down at his own cum splattered all over his successor’s synthetic flesh before he leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the middle of Nines’ hand. 

It was just that that brought Nines over the edge, a glitched, mechanical moan of his own falling from his lips as he thrusted hard against Connor’s ass still pressed against his cock, cumming hard in his pants as the RK800 licked and sucked his own cum off Nines’ fingers, his searing tongue brushing over all the sensors in his palm until it was too much, too much-- 

Nines leaned hard against Connor, still holding him up with one hand as the other rested on the stall door, and they both shuddered with aftershocks, quiet gasps still falling from Connor’s lips. Carefully, slowly, Nines let him down, catching him around the waist when the RK800 stumbled slightly and swayed where he stood, his motor functions still coming back online. And Connor let his eyes slip shut as he rested his head against his successor’s chest, wrapping his arms around Nines’ waist as a quiet sigh escaped his lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, finding himself lost for words as he gazed up at the RK900, Nines’ hands coming up to rest on his face and a thumb stroking over his LED. So Connor stayed quiet, only looking up at Nines with a small smile before leaning up to connect their lips quickly, yet no less tenderly. 

The RK900 smiled as he kissed his predecessor back before they separated, Nines’ fingers stroking the side of Connor’s face. He winced then, his hand shifting to cup Connor’s face and tilt his head to the side, his eyebrows drawing together at the thirium-dripping bite marks in his predecessor’s chassis, all over his neck and upper shoulders. “Connor...your--” 

“It’s alright, Nines.” Connor told him, giving him a reassuring smile as he gazed up at him. “It felt really good. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d, ah…” He chuckled slightly as he shifted where he stood, his face flushing a light blue. “like to do it again sometime, maybe. Perhaps not when we’re at work, though…” 

“Ah, yes…” Nines put in, biting his lip as his own face flushed, his eyes flicking to the bathroom door. “I would not be adverse to engaging in another sexual situation with you, although perhaps we should not have done it at work, as you said. We have been gone for 28 minutes, 43 seconds. Our colleagues will be aware that something has occurred...even if they do not notice the, ah...abrasions I have left on you.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Nines.” Connor stated, putting his hand on his successor’s arm. “I’ll come up with an excuse as to why we were in here so long. I’ll go out first and explain, and you can go back to the locker room to get a, ah, change of pants.” At the RK800’s mention of his stained pants, Nines flushed again, though the smallest of smiles quirked his lips up. Mostly at the way Connor gazed up at him, his dark eyes shining with emotion. 

“Thank you, Connor.” Nines said, and the way he looked so deeply at his predecessor told Connor that he wasn’t just thanking him for coming up with a way to ease the suspicion of their colleagues. But everything else stayed unspoken, only communicated with the look they shared before Nines leaned down to connect their lips, Connor smiling into the kiss as his hand slid down Nines’ arm to lace their fingers. When Nines pulled back, he gazed down at the RK800, touching his fingers to his cheek, and Connor leaned into the touch. “I would not know how I would manage to create an excuse as well as find a change of clothes without arousing suspicion.” 

“Well,” Connor remarked with a slight grin, squeezing Nines’ hand. “I can’t have you be better than me at _everything_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m arranging a bunch of straws into an exact replica of my butt so david cage can suck my ass


End file.
